Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! (TV Series)
Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! is The Wiggles' third TV Series and first to air on ABC. It is based on running a TV show. The theme song is a shortened version of the Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! song. It features new songs on this show which are later released on CD and DVD called Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!. It features songs from Wiggle Bay, and other songs from Wake Up Jeff! through Hoop-Dee-Doo! filmed on the new TV set. Episodes # By the Beach # Swim Like a Fish # Dressing Up # Move to the Music # Farm Animals # Fishing Time! # We're Building! # Garden Fun # Rhythms # Dancing Time! # Australian Animals # Cooking Pizza # Dancing Flowers # Maracas # Dancing with Wags # Australian Music # Hats # Out in the Bush # Captain Feathersword's Birthday # Games # Dorothy Visits the Art Gallery # Vegetable Soup # Water Play # Let's Build! # Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga # By the Sea # Sound Stories # Nursery Rhymes # Dorothy Visits the Museum # Musical Stories # Sound Effects # Dancing and Coloring # High and Low # Bubble Paintings # Gym Time # Where's Jeff? # Reptiles # Fruit Salad # Ducks # Hot Potato # Nature's Best # Squeak! # Clap Your Hands # Animal Fun # Dorothy Visits the Aquarium # Dinosaurs # Watching the Waves # Jobs # Kitchen Instruments # Flowers # Romp Bomp A Stomp # Finger Painting Fun # Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! Episode 53 # Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! Episode 54 Show Format The format of the episodes have differed in many cases. *The original 11-minute versions of episodes were shown on ABC, usually only featuring 2 songs, with a News and a Music With Murray scene for odd numbered episodes, and an Anthony's Workshop scene, a Captain's Magic Buttons scene, and a Where's Jeff? scene for even numbered ones. *An extended version that lasts 22 minutes that aired on Playhouse Disney in America and available on iTunes will have a Network Wiggles News scene, an Anthony's Workshop scene, a Captain's Magic Buttons scene, a Music With Murray scene, and a Where's Jeff? scene, with songs (usually 4), short skits, and Community Service Announcements in-between. Segments *'Network Wiggles News': Greg hosts a news report with Dorothy as the field reporter and Captain Feathersword as the weatherman. *'Anthony's Workshop (segment)': Anthony hosts a show where he shows different crafts for kids. *'Captain's Magic Buttons': Captain Feathersword shows a Wiggle the many things he can do when the buttons on his magic vest are pushed. *'Music with Murray (segment)': Murray teaches children about different types of music and the soundwaves of the music. *'Where's Jeff?': A Wiggle gets another Wiggle or Captain Feathersword to guess where Jeff is sleeping in, and they wake him up at the end. *'Wiggly Community Service Announcement': The Wiggles are interviewed on what they are doing and given safety tips. Theme Song Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!ThemeSong.jpg|The Big Red Car TheWigglesinTVSeries3.jpg|The Wiggles WagsandTheWigglesinTVSeries3.jpg|Wags and The Wiggles MurrayandJeff'sIDs.jpg|Murray & Jeff's IDs GregandAnthony'sIDs.jpg|Greg & Anthony's IDs Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!ThemeSong6.jpg|The Wiggles going under the bill-gate WagsinTVSeries3.jpg|Wags the Dog NetworkWiggles(Location).jpg|Network Wiggles Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!ThemeSong8.jpg|"Lights" Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!ThemeSong9.jpg|"Camera" Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!ThemeSong10.jpg|"Action!" Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!ThemeSong11.jpg|"Wiggles!" TheBigRedCarinTVSeries3.jpg|The Big Red Car Anthony'sRemoteControl.jpg|Anthony's remote control Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!ThemeSong14.jpg|Remote control tunnel Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!ThemeSong15.jpg|The Wiggles in the remote control tunnel JosephinTVSeries3.jpg|Joseph Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!ThemeSong17.jpg|Anthony shrugging TheAwakeWigglesinTVSeries3.jpg|The Awake Wiggles TheWigglesandJoseph.jpg|The Wiggles Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!ThemeSong19.jpg|The Wiggles and the kids Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!ThemeSong20.jpg|Anthony and Murray Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!ThemeSong21.jpg|Greg and Jeff TheUnforgottenWigglesinTVSeries3.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!ThemeSong22.jpg|The Wiggles getting out of the Big Red Car GregandAnthonyinTVSeries3.jpg|Greg and Anthony TheNonrealisticWigglesinTVSeries3.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles TheOtherWigglesinTVSeries3.jpg|The Other Wiggles Lights,Camera,Action!TitleCard.jpg|''"Lights, Camera, Action!"'' TheWiggles'Scooters.jpg|Scooters Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!ThemeSong26.jpg|Captain and Henry GregRidingonScooter.jpg|Greg riding on scooter AnthonyRidingonScooter.jpg|Anthony riding on scooter JeffRidingonScooter.jpg|Jeff riding on scooter MurrayandJeffonScooters.jpg|Murray and Jeff on scooters MurrayRidingonScooter.jpg|Murray riding on scooter Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!ThemeSong31.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends Joseph,DominicandGeorgia.jpg|Joseph, Dominic and Georgia Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!ThemeSong32.jpg|The Wiggles entering the studio Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!ThemeSong33.jpg|Joseph, Dominic and Georgia closing the doors NetworkWiggles.jpg|Network Wiggles Promo Pictures Wiggles friends.jpg|The Wiggles in a promo picture TheWigglesinTVSeries3PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles playing Maton guitars TheWigglesinTVSeries3PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles playing Maton guitars LCAWPromoPicture.jpg|Greg and Captain Feathersword in promo picture LCAWPromoPicture2.jpg|Captain Feathersword in promo picture Lights,Camera,Action,WigglesTVSeries.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordin2003.jpg TheWigglesandDorothyin2003.jpg Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!TVSeries-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" The Credits Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!TVShow-Credits.png|The main credits Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!TVShow-CastCredits.png|The cast credits Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!TVShow-VoiceCastCredits.png|The voice cast credits Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!TVShow-MusicianCredits.png|Musician credits Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!TVShow-OriginalEndCredits.png|The original end credits Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!TVShowCreditsEndboard-YellowBackground.png|Yellow background Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!TVShowCreditsEndboard-RedBackground.png|The endboard in a red background Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!TVShowCreditsEndboard-BlueBackground.png|Blue background Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!TVShowCreditsEndboard-PurpleBackground.png|The endboard in a purple background Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:2002 Category:Episodes Category:Wiggly Topics Category:2003 DVDs Category:Series 3 Episodes Category:Series 3